A goblet contains $9$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $9 + 8 + 7 = 24$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $7$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{24}$.